Winged Love
by MaddieTheSilentWriter
Summary: Max and Fang are together now. But some old frenemies come back as some not-so-friendly people. Will their love last through the tough times or will the Flock be split up forever? Multi- PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Max's POV: Chapter 1**

My wings ached and I was still sore from where that stupid Eraser had hit me. Fang probably saw the look on my face because he came over and rubbed my shoulder. My muscles were instantly relieved of the tension and I smiled over at him. He smiled back, making my stomach jump for joy.

I looked over at him and saw that he had some scratches and bruises, making me frown. "Fang," I said, flying next to him, "You okay?" One of the scratches was still bleeding, but he acted like he was fine. But his jaw told me he wasn't; it being tensed up. "Yea, why?"

"Don't lie to me." I warned him. "Max, I'm fine," He planted a small smile on his face. I didn't buy it, but I just let it go, flying ahead.

_**Max, he's fine, **_my Voice said. _What do you know? _I retorted, even though Jeb knew everything.

We were in search for another hotel, since the last one had been crashed by Erasers. I looked down and saw a big, fancy one. "Guys," I shouted, looking over my shoulder, "Land in that alley!" I pointed a small space in between two buildings, behind the hotel.

They all nodded their heads and swooped down, landing perfectly on the ground. "Everyone ready?" I asked, referring to the acts we usually put on. Nudge grabbed Gazzy's hand and Iggy carried Angel on his back. Fang and I followed, he putting his arm around my waist. The only difference was, ours wasn't an act.

I looked up at him and smiled, pulling myself closer to him.

He smiled back down at me, and then looked serious, walking into the hotel. I looked at the receptionist. It was a young looking woman, with her blonde hair in a bun at the top of her hair. I'd say around 25.

She looked up at us and her eyebrows furrowed together, eyeing us suspiciously. "Are you over 18?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of me. I smiled sweetly and said, "Yes," I took out my bank card. She swiped it and handed it back to me, watching us walking down the hallway.

I giggled and looked at our rooms. 305, 306, and 307. Luckily, the rooms were connected. I could check on the kids at anytime. Fang and I picked the middle one, so we could check them at anytime.

Angel took Nudge's hand and they ran off, giggling into their room. Iggy and Gazzy were whispering something about a new bomb. I rolled my eyes and looked up at Fang, his around my waist. He grinned down at me, making me blush.

He laughed silently and unlocked our door, setting me down on the bed. Luckily, he had brought the laptop from mom's this time, so I could check on his blog.

I ran my fingers through my hair, figuring I would take a shower. I got my stuff and headed towards the bathroom. I walked in and locked the door. I got undressed after running the water, stepping into the shower. I turned on the radio and listened to one of Lily Allen's new songs. I sang along to a few songs while washing my hair. When I got out, I got dressed and walked out. I noticed that Fang wasn't there. I started to panic as I checked the window on Nudge and Angel's door. They were there, and so was Iggy and Gazzy. So where the hell was Fang?

**Fang's POV**

I punched Eraser Sam in the gut as he took charge towards me. He was sprawled in the air, clutching his stomach. He hit me in the back of my head. Hard. I stumbled forward, feeling blood run down my back.

"Get over it, dog! She likes _me_!" I yelled. Rage and fury burned in his eyes and he shot like a bullet after me, and I tried to step away. I wasn't quick enough. "Let's see how she likes you now!" He shouted, punching me in the nose. I fell back and dropped like a stone to the ground. "Fang! Fang!" I heard Max's voice call from the balcony.

I knew she couldn't see me, so I tried yelling back but fell into the darkness that had been pulling me under.

I woke up and saw the flock surrounded by mine and Max's bed. Max, Angel, and Nudge all had looks of worry of their faces and Iggy was inspecting the long gash in my back. Gazzy was biting his lip anxiously. I's never seen him so nervous before. I tried sitting down, but Max growled and pushed me gently. "Fang," Her voice had an edge to it. "You need to rest." I ignored her and tried sitting back up, only to be pushed harder. "Fang," She glared at me. I sighed and rested my head on the pillow.

She smiled and the rest of the flock walked out.

I pulled her down next to me, running my fingers through her soft hair. She smiled in content, closing her eyes and falling asleep in my arms.

I sat there happily in pure bliss.


	2. Author's Note TT

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG GUYS I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING MY STORIES(IF YOU DON'T ALREADY ****HATE**** ME) THEN YOU CAN FINISH READING THEM ON MY NEW ACCOUNT NAMED "THE PURPLE ONE". ONCE AGAIN I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I'LL GIVE YOU MY EXPLINATION ON MY PROFILE.**

**BYE GUYS T.T**

**XOXO MADDIE**


End file.
